Jacob Fallon
Jacob Fallon was a former SFPD captain (before Maria Yeong) and later escape-criminal. He is the father of main protagonist Mal Fallon. His storylines involve his relationship with his and the Flores and Salazar cartels. Early Life Having quickly rose through the ranks and eventually promoted to Police Captain, over time, he grew frustrated with the limitations of the law. Forming a small coalition of like-minded officers, Jacob took control of the local crime scene with the intention of limiting its scope. Over time however, the syndicate of corrupt cops expanded into a major criminal enterprise. Following the shooting death of public defender Michael Rice as shown in the V11 Interlude, Jacob was exposed by former Captain Maria Yeong, tried, and incarcerated. He was sentenced to 35 years for corruption, racketeering, and extortion. In actuality, as revealed in the interlude -- Jacob Fallon turned himself in because not doing so would implicate his son Mal. He was the partner of Flores Cartel leader Esteban Flores. Storylines Still in jail, Jacob remained distant, but longtime friends with Esteban Flores, head of the Flores cartel, whose son Mal killed in an act of self-defense. He helps Mal make amends with Esteban, whose death is also blamed on the former. Later, in Volume 6, during the prison riots, Jacob escapes, making him a fugitive. He seeks refuge in the Salazar cartel, who later betray him after Jacob steals millions of dollars. In turn for what Jacob did, the Salazar cartel hold Mal captive in the South American country of San Trobida where they threatened to kill him should Jacob not repay them. In desperate search for his son, Jacob arrives just before his execution, generating much chaos in the country. While he planned to return to San Francisco upon rescuing Mal, he later stays to help liberate the nation of its oppressive regime under General Salazar. After their helicopter is shot down by the military, Jacob is crushed by a piece of the helicopter, a sign that he would die shortly following. A bomb still in his hand, he detonates it in the presence of General Salazar, killing both of them. Relationships Familial Mal Fallon Though somewhat harsh and sarcastic (the latter trait Mal inherited) with him, Jacob was protective of his son from when he was a young child by paying his way out of trouble to when he joined the SFPD, in which Jacob hid his criminal affairs from him to avoid getting him involved with them. However, when Mal learned of his covert business, he grew extremely resentful of his father, much to Jacob's sadness. Jacob persisted in mending their relationship by for example assisting him in his investigations throughout his duration, in spite of Mal's lack of effort. In contrast, Mal was also the object to his various stunts intended for personal gain, such as faking a heart attack, which again only distanced them more, as well as making him more distrustful of his father. Their father-son relationship starts to rekindle when Mal is kidnapped to San Trobida by the Salazar cartel. Jacob searches for him incessantly and arrives just before Mal is executed. He helps Mal escape, although is initially reluctant in carrying out the San Trobidan revolution. Later, during the revolution, when the helicopter containing Mal, Natara and Jacob is hit, Jacob is crushed by a piece of the helicopter. Knowing these are his final moments, he and Mal tearfully exchange their goodbyes and "I love you's." Friends Esteban Flores Jacob and Esteban's friendship—or, more specifically, alliance—dated back from 2003. Personality Jacob was especially cunning and crafty, infamous for manipulating the SFPD into becoming a corrupt organization meant for personal gain. This field made him not only wealthy, but also prominent, for he is known as the King of the San Quentin jail, an influential figure over even the guards there. Furthermore, he managed to expand his empire towards the cartel business, forging an alliance between him and former Flores cartel leader, Esteban Flores. These facts made him seemingly ruthless, however he had a soft spot for his family, particularly his son, Mal. He was incredibly insistent in protecting and assisting his family in various ways. He is sarcastic and comedic, a trait Mal inherits. He has a harsh character, known for being hard on his son and his enemies, although he essentially has good intentions, never going as far as to kill an innocent. Trivia *Both Mal and Jacob use phrases such as "Always bet on Fallon" and "Ah, hell!" *Jacob's present character model was the one that was used in the March of Madness bonus content, not his past self, perhaps because it was not too long ago. *Jacob and his corrupt friends within the SFPD were somewhat responsible for the Livewire killings, with Asher Dane's torture and the death of his wife, Emilia both carried out on Jacob's orders. *The scorpion tattoo on the wrist of one of the gunmen in the March of Madness bonus content could've been the Salazar cartel's symbol. In a way, that episode predicted Esteban's death by Esme's hand. *The Volume 11 Interlude opened up a world of potential story problems. In V10C2, Mal cites that one of the things that made high school terrible for him was how it was when his father got locked up. But, the interlude was set in 2003, when Mal was a SFPD detective -- and this is the year Jacob got imprisoned. Additionally, having been born in 1978, this would make Mal 25 at at this time -- meaning that either Mal's statement that his dad was locked up in high school was misrepresented or a lie, or that the 2003 date given in the interlude is false. But since it is moderately unlikely that this will come up again, the plot hole will likely stay unexplained. *Additionally, there are further timeline problems arising from the Side Story featuring Jacob Fallon: A bonus scene features him as an officer in 1974, but his canonical birthdate would make him a 17-year-old cop in that instance. Further, Mal is stated to be six years old in 1984, putting his birthdate in 1978 instead of 1980. Category:Characters Category:V2 Characters Category:V4 Characters Category:V6 Characters Category:V11 Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Jacob Fallon Network Category:Suicide Category:Deceased